Kitty
by Rielence
Summary: Naryu is bored, Din insults her. Will her seemingly creative punishment come back to bite her on the ass... Literally? WARNING: Yuri, Mind Control, SelfCest, "incest", oral, mind break, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Naryu sat in the heavens, looking down to the people of her land. Well, not exactly _her _land. _Her _people would be a better way to put it. You see, Din crafted the earth and all of its structure. Farore created all of the greenery and water of the land. Naryu, on the other hand, created every sentient being on said planet. She liked to think her position was a little more important than her fellow sisters'. Sure, Din forged the world, but what good is a planet without people to inhabit it? And yes, Farore created all of the sources of food for most life on the planet, but once again, no use for any of that without life. Her sisters felt differently though. She sighed, knowing that at least _she _acknowledged her greatness. Anyway, she was sitting in the heavens one day when Farore strolled into her domain. She turned, uninterested in her fellow goddess, but still wanting to know what she had to say.

"I'm going to the court of the gods. You and Din behave while I'm gone." Farore ordered in her motherly tone.

Naryu let a laugh escape her lips, causing the green goddess to cross her arms in anger.

"What's so funny? You two nearly destroyed the whole of creation and are banned from the meeting grounds of every god/goddess! Now _I _have to go to every meeting without a single break!" Farore yelled.

"Hey, In my defense, my waters put out hot head's flames." Naryu lifted her hand and gestured for Farore to leave. "Is that all, _Mother_?" Naryu mocked.

"Yes. Just don't destroy the planet while I'm gone. I'm growing quite fond of your human creations." Farore mumbled nonchalantly, leaving Naryu's presence.

Like she'd really lay a hand on her precious creations. Naryu scoffed. Even if she cared for little save herself, her humans held a very important place in her heart. Yes, they weren't as strong as the Gorons, as agile as the Zora, or even as swift as a horse; but they were resourceful, witty, beautiful, and powerful none the less. Prepare yourself for narcissism, but they were truly made in Naryu's image. The goddess went back to observing the lands until she felt another presence in her chambers. She swore, Din was about to be chained to a mountain for thousands of years.

"What?" Naryu shouted.

"How'd you even know I was here!?" Din laughed, revealing herself.

"While it may not be true in most places, here, I _am _omnipotent. Do you really think you can sneak in here without my knowledge?" Naryu chuckled in a condescending way.

"Yes, I'm like a cat!" Din laughed, doing a cat pose.

"Really?" Naryu challenged. "Because even one of my simpler creations is far superior in skill and dexterity than you could ever hope to imagine. Your fires can burn galaxies, but how subtle can a goddess of destruction truly be?"

"More than any stupid cat!" Din shouted, her hair beginning to flame.

_**STUPID?**_ No. No, no, no. Din, that was a mistake. Naryu doesn't make mistakes, and she only produces the best craftsmanship. Nothing of _her _forgery could ever be stupid as a whole. Sure, some cats were stupid, but to insult the entire species, to insult **her**, that would not be tolerated. She stood, removing the arm length glove from her left hand, facing the other goddess.

"Din, you made a mistake confronting me in my domain. Here, I am all. You're standing on me right now. Breathing me, exhaling me. I am all that is powerful here. That means that I am powerful over _you_. You think you're so much better than a cat? Hmmmmmm? Well then, by the power invested in me, **'MAY YOU BE LIKE WHICH YOU MOCK! NO ONE LIKES A HIPOCRIT, DIN, SEE IF BEING A CAT IS SO EASY AND SIMPLE!'**" Naryu shouted in a booming voice.

Din looked unimpressed. What would Naryu do? Even here, the blue beauty didn't have enough juice to alter her physical form with her powers. Naryu, on the other hand, had something else in mind. Din would maintain her humanoid form, but have the mind and instincts of a feline. The red goddess began to twitch and – to her horror – lost her intelligent mind. She screamed in agony as her memories were wiped and her consciousness purged. What made the woman herself was now gone. She was simply a kitten in a fine lady's body. Din fell on all fours and laid flat on her chest. To Naryu's joy, she actually let out a "meow" before pacing the room. Naryu was laughing hysterically.

"You really are ignorant, aren't you? You could have left, put up a barrier of protection, or just not have been a bitch in the first place. But, no, you had to tempt me! Now, you're a cat Din! How does it feel!" She exclaimed between bursts of laughter.

Her eyes were watering as the feline Din crawled to her and placed her two hands on Naryu's lap. Before the goddess could do anything, the grown woman leapt into the air and landed on her. Her chair fell backwards and she winced in pain. It was immediately gone, of course, due to her goddess stature. She stated into Din's eyes, the woman lying sprawled on Naryu's chest. Their faces were right in front of each other. Naryu was about to move when Din leaned in and began licking Naryu's face.

"What the hell are you- _**mmmgh**_" Naryu was interrupted by her newest creation connecting lips with her and tongue fucking the goddess!

She licked the inside of her mouth, then began licking her lips and cheeks. Naryu sat there in ecstasy. Din placed her two hands on Naryu's hands and brought them to her own back moving them back and forth. Dear god, Din wanted Naryu to pet her! The blue babe complied, strangely not wanting the sensation to end. With the encouragement of Naryu's petting, Din continued with her tongue assault. Naryu felt very strange. This was like her sister. They created their universe together! She was always a major pain in the ass, but she still loved her none the less. But her kisses were too desperate, too animal like, to turn down. Din scooted down and began licking Naryu's hands relentlessly. She decided to take one in both of hers and suck on it, her tongue massaging each finger. Naryu recived a telepathic message from Farore.

"_Have you ruined the world yet?" _An annoyed Farore questioned.

"NooOOOOoooOOO**OOOooo**" Naryu moaned loudly as the sexual thrill of Din's attention.

"_What was that? Are you having a servant please you_?" Farore asked, amused.

Naryu looked down to see her left hand stroaking Din's hair while the goddess treated her right like candy and chuckled.

"You could say I'm doing something like th**aaAAAAAt**" She moaned again when she felt Din rest her "paws" on her pussy through her thin dress.

"_Well, I suppose I'll leave you to it. By the way, have you seen Din around? I can't contact her?_"

"**Nobye**" Naryu cut the connection quickly.

Naryu laid on the ground with Din, their faces aligned now.

"Do your thing, kitty." She whispered, rubbing her pussy, opening her mouth.

Din leaned forward once again and began kissing Naryu. Naryu held her close and brought the girl into a proper human like kiss. Surprisingly, the cat grasped the concept well and began kissing back. Soon, Naryu began grinding her crotch against Din's. At this point, basic sexual instinct kicked in. It didn't matter that Din was a cat stuck in a woman's body. The body knew what it wanted. Din kissed harder and began rubbing along with Naryu.

With a single thought, they were both naked and in a giant beautiful fountain, bodies glistening. Din crawled back to Naryu and the blue maiden thought a penis into existence on the red woman's crotch. She observed it, curious. It immediately became erect and the feline woman began jacking off, moaning. Naryu stopped her, kissing the cat woman gently. She made eye contact and slowly lowered her mouth to Din's new penis. Her lips encased it and the cat went crazy in pleasure. Naryu easily restrained her with her mind, but she let the girl scream in pleasure. It encouraged her to keep going. Soon, the cat finished and Naryu grabbed her face and shoved it in her pussy.

The cat began licking once again, curious of the taste. Naryu shouted in joy as Din's thick, slick, tongue slid through her vagina. She began rocking against the girl's mouth and shouted in bliss. Soon, she came all over the girl's face. Din tried licking her own face to claim more of the juices, but that didn't work. It _did _however give Naryu an idea.

"You can lick that clean, Kitty, here." Naryu soothed, kissing her.

Another Din appeared out of nowhere and started at her mirrored copy. Everything was the exact down to the cum on her face. They began licking each other's faces and rubbing against each other. One slight difference was the copy didn't have a penis. This was for later. She pressed the two girls together so they started kissing. After a few moments, they did so on their own without encouragement. Naryu laid back and began rubbing herself again, watching the two Din's making out in a hormonal frenzy. Soon, the Futa-Din noticed a convinent hole to place her penis into. Soon after, they were having full on intercourse! With themselves… And each other! Once Din came into Din's pussy, they merged into one being again. Naryu smiled and kissed the red woman once again. Gripping her breasts. She always secretly liked the woman's form more than that of a man. She got truly creative with the female's curves, their hair, and just how soft and kissable they were. She began grinding once again when she was interrupted by a surprised female voice echoing through the chamber.

"What are you two girls doing!?" Farore asked, shocked.

Naryu turned and smiled at her, but Din kept licking her face, _needing _it.

"I tried to pull a prank on Din and…" She gestured to the result.

"Put her back now!" Farore insisted, storming out, not wanting to see her sisters doing this,

"As you wish, _mother,_" Naryu smiled.

Naryu gave Din back her consciousness.

"Wh-What am I doing!?" She noticed herself naked, French kissing Naryu's right ear.

Naryu turned, looked into the goddess's eyes, and placed an enchanting hand on her cheek.

"You will remember all of what your body just did." Naryu commanded.

Din had a look of horror on her face.

"I… I was… _Soooooooooooooooo horny…._" She moaned, rubbing herself.

"And so shall you be again…" Naryu whispered, kissing the goddess.

"Where were we?" Din asked, giggiling.


End file.
